As a terminal block attached to the wall of a device box and used for electrical connection between the inside and outside of this wall, a terminal block disclosed in Patent Document 1 described below is known. Briefly describing the structure with reference to FIGS. 9 and 10, the terminal block 1 is provided with a housing 2, a bus bar 3, a stud bolt 4, O-rings 5 and 6, and a holder 7.
The housing 2 is attached to the wall of a non-illustrated device box with non-illustrated volts. The housing 2 like this has a wall insertion portion 8 inserted into an insertion hole formed so as to pass through the above-mentioned wall and a housing body 9 continuous with this wall insertion portion 8. The bus bar 3 has a bus bar body 10, an outside terminal portion 11 continuous with one end of this bus bar body 10, and an inside terminal portion 12 continuous with the other end of the bus bar body 10. The bus bar 3 is formed substantially in an L shape such that the outside terminal portion 11 is bent 90 degrees with respect to the bus bar body 10. The bus bar 3 is assembled in such a way that the bus bar body 10 is inserted into the housing 2 and the holder 7. The bus bar 3 like this is disposed so that the inside terminal portion 12 is exposed inside the above-mentioned wall. Moreover, the bus bar 3 is disposed so that the outside terminal portion 11 is exposed outside the above-mentioned wall. In the state of the terminal block 1, the stud bolt 4 is assembled to the outside terminal portion 11.
The O-ring 5 is provided for waterproofing between the housing 2 and the bus bar 3. Moreover, the O-ring 6 is provided for waterproofing between the above-mentioned wall (the through hole) and the housing 2. The holder 7 is provided to prevent the O-ring 5 assembled to the housing body 9 from dropping off. Reference numerals 13 and 13 at the holder 7 represent lock portions. Moreover, reference numerals 14 and 14 at the housing body 9 also represent lock portions. In the terminal block 1, the lock portions 14 and the lock portions 13 lock each other to thereby fix the holder 7, and this fixing of the holder 7 prevents the O-ring 5 from dropping off.
In FIGS. 9 and 10, the locking between the lock portions 14 and the lock portions 13 is made in the neighborhood of the parts of the housing 2 fixed to the above-mentioned wall (bolt fixing holes 15).
In FIGS. 9 and 10, regarding the bus bar 3, this bus bar 3 is locked to a non-illustrated housing side lock portion formed in the wall insertion portion 8. Reference numeral 16 represents a bus bar side lock portion of the bus bar body 10. Reference numerals 17 and 17 at the bus bar 3 represent a pair of engagement pieces.